


Safe in your arms

by LiamxRaeken



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, Forehead Kisses, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Star Wars References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:20:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29140677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiamxRaeken/pseuds/LiamxRaeken
Summary: Theo and Liam watch Star Wars together, Theo opens up about his past to Liam.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	Safe in your arms

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a small Star Wars reference so spoiler alert?? 
> 
> TW // mentions about Theo’s surgeries with the dread doctors

It was a normal evening at the Geyer-Dunbar-Raeken household. 

Theo has been living with Liam since the war ended. Liam had found out about Theo sleeping in his car and he basically dragged Theo into his house, Jenna being the caring and sweet mother she is, agreed immediately.

Which brings them back to Liam’s room. It was a normal evening and they were laying down on Liam’s bed deciding what movie they should watch.

“I think we should watch Star Wars.” Theo proposed.  
“Really?”  
“I mean yeah, I’ve only seen The Original Trilogy, so I guess the prequels are next.”  
“Yeah, that’s sounds good.” Liam agreed.” It has been a while since I watched them.”  
“Great, I’ll get some snacks. You can get the first one started.”

They finished Episode | and Episode ||.  
By the time it was 11 pm they started watching the last Episode.

*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧ 

“Oh...wow.” Theo said as the last episode ended. It was currently around  
1 am.

“Yeah, That took a turn.” Liam said. “Are you okay?” Liam asked worried as he saw the look on Theo’s face.

Theo didn’t answer.

“Theo?”

“It’s just I understand what it feels like.”Theo answered after a while.

“In what way?”

“Anakin...He got manipulated just like me.” Theo said with a tone of sadness in his voice.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Liam asked worried.

“No, Liam. It’s fine. It’s quite late and I don’t want to bother you.”

“Theo, you will never bother me. You know I care about you, right? Whether it’s 1 pm or 1 am, it doesn’t matter.”

“Are you sure?” Theo asked.

“Yeah, just tell me what’s wrong.”

*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧ 

“You probably think that I am the bad guy for killing Tara. Which I understand but whatever Stiles told you, was not true. And if you give me the chance I’ll explain it to you.”

“Yeah, of course. Go ahead.” Liam assured him with a small smile.

“Okay.” Theo sighed. “I never had the best health. My heart condition wasn’t great and I was at the hospital regularly. I had asthma, just like Scott. We used to be best friends, you know.”

Liam nodded and Theo continued.

“My condition got worse. That’s when the dread doctors showed up. I was 8 at that time. They told me they could help me and I believed them. They told me they could make me stronger and I believed them. They told me everything would be better and guess what, I believed them.”

Theo stopped talking for a bit.

“They told me that my sister wanted me to have her heart. I didn’t really understand what that meant at that time. So they made me watch how she died. I did not kill her, they did it themselves. The only thing I could do is watch and hope everything would be okay.” 

“What happened after that?” Liam asked.

“They took me away from my parents, I don’t know what happened with them. They took Tara’s dead body from the creek and they took us both to the tunnels. They performed the surgery, but it wasn’t really a surgery since I was still conscious. They replaced my heart with hers and they left her dead body laying on the ground of the tunnels, and I realized it was too late. There was nothing I could do.”

Theo’s eyes started to fill up with tears as the memories came back.

“Years and years they trained me on how to become the perfect evil. Test after test, even more surgeries. It never stopped. That’s when they decided it was time to go back to Beacon Hills.  
I’m not going to lie, I was excited to see Scott and Stiles back, but I remembered what I was there for. And there were times where I wondered what the hell I was doing and I regretted everything I did, but I could never turn back time.”

“Have you ever wondered what happened when I was with the Skinwalkers?” Theo asked Liam.

“Yeah, I still do.”

“I guess it was some sort of personal hell. It was always the same. I woke up in the morgue at the hospital. I tried to run but she was faster. Tara, she pulled her heart right out of my chest with her bare hands. Then I woke up again, again and again. When you pulled me out of there, I thought it was finally over. It wasn’t of course. Night after night I had nightmares, I still do. It’s just the same thing playing over and over again. Sometimes there are memories from the dread doctors or the night when Tara was killed. It just never stops you know.”

That was the moment when Theo couldn’t take it anymore. Liam wrapped Theo up in a hug and Theo broke down.

Liam tried comforting Theo by making circles on Theo’s back or softly running his hands through Theo’s hair.

“Theo, I am so sorry. I never knew what happened with you down there.” Liam apologized.

“It’s okay, Liam. I’m here with you now and that’s all that matters. With you I feel save.”

“I will always protect you, Theo. She can’t hurt you anymore.”

“I know. Thank you, Liam.”

Liam gave Theo a kiss on his forehead and they decided they were going to sleep. Liam wrapped his arms around Theo and Theo wrapped his arms around Liam’s waist.

“Good night, Liam.”

“Good night, Theo.”

They fell asleep like that.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it :D feel free to tell your opinions in the comments !!


End file.
